A little hope doesn't hurt
by RegalDreamer
Summary: Collection of little drabbles I write on my free time about Regina and OutlawQueen
1. Movie night

**Hi, hope you enjoy this. All mistakes are mine**

It's movie night on the Hood-Mills house. Henry is in the living room picking a movie with Roland while Regina is making popcorn and Robin right behind her hugging her by the waist and peppering kisses along her neck.

When Robin and Regina walk into the living room with two bowls full of popcorn, the kids are sitting on the carpet waiting for their parents, they chose "The Lion King". Regina places a bowl on the coffee table in front of them and the other one for her and Robin on the couch.

Regina cuddles in Robin's chest and he puts his arms around her, both soon forgetting about the movie and drawing patterns on each other's body.

 **A/N: So,I suck at writing one-shots or fanfics because I never know how to finish them but I really like writing this kind of things so I thought I'd make a book with little drabbles (or promts, I'm not sure what they are) to share my ideas of Regina and OutlawQueen. I really hope you like them.**


	2. The haircut

**Hi, hope you like it. All mistakes are mine**

She misses him, has been trying to not show it in public but now she's alone at her house. House that holds so many memories of _them_ of _him,_ her thief, her soulmate. She wants him here with her right now. He shouldn't have sacrificed his life for hers, wasn't worth it, but he still did it.

Regina was angry at him for doing such a stupid thing. She's angry and needs to get it out before she explodes. She grabs whatever was on the table in front of her and smashes it against the wall with a scream. That felt good and she needs more. Regina practically runs to the kitchen, grabs anything she can find to then throw it violently to the walls.

The drawers are almost empty and most of her anger has been released. Regina finds a glass of wine that isn't broken and pours herself a drink. She walks back to the foyer and leans on the table, where the first thing she broke was, facing the mirror.

Her hair was so long, it cascaded on her shoulders and Robin loved it, was always toying with and tangling his fingers in it.

Suddenly Regina was angry again, threw the half drank glass of wine against the mirror and got up stairs,0 breaking more things in her way. She locked herself in the bathroom and conjured some scissors.

Regina starts to cut her hair messily in a length above her shoulders while tears start to run through her cheeks. When her long locks are gone she curls in the floor and cries all the tears that won't fall in front of anyone.

Her house is a mess. Her hair is a mess. _She_ is a mess.

Regina will fix everything later and act like nothing happened, but now, now she'll grieve her soulmate.

 **A/N: This is my version of why Regina cut her hair because I needed an explanation and A &E hasn't given us any. Also, I already pubished it on my twitter if any of you has read it already.**


	3. The potion

**All mistakes are mine**

They're talking about Robin's baby and what is going to happen with her, after a few minutes Robin starts talking of how would be like to have a baby with Regina and she shuts down. Robin notices her sudden change of mood and asks her what's wrong, Regina tries to change the topic but he's persistent. Regina finally snaps "I can't have babies, Robin! I drank a stupid potion back in the Enchanted Forest and now I'm barren!"

Regina turns her back to Robin and both stay quiet for a minute, she waits for Robin to say something, to do something. He walks to her and hugs her. Tells her he loves her for who she is, that he is not going to leave her. Yes, he's sad because they can't have a child of their own but it doesn't matter. Her and their kids are all he needs to be happy. (Regina is crying since the hug btw.)

 **I know this is the one that looks the most like a prompt but it's the firs one I wrote and now I'm too lazy to re-write it**


	4. All I ask

**A/N: This one is based on Adele's "All I ask" because it seemed (to me) too perfect for an AU I had in mind for so long but didn't have the inspiration to write. Actually I wrote some kind of one-shot of this but I can't write smut so I never finished it but decided to make it into a drabble instead.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

Robin and Regina have been friends with benefits for a few months now, they're fine until a month ago, Regina got a job offer in England and they have to stop their relationship. Now, the night before she leaves, someone is knocking at her door, is Robin. Regina doesn't have time to say a word because Robin's lips are immediately on hers. And that's the moment Regina realizes that that sensation she's been feeling toward Robin the last few months, that sensation that has been tormenting her about leaving, is love. She loves Robin and has been stupid enough to notice it the night before she goes to another country across the Atlantic.

Somehow they manage to close the door. Neither of them loses time and start undressing each other. They're only on their underwear when they reach the bedroom. Regina breaks the kiss for a moment and tells him "Make love to me, Robin. That's all I ask." Robin answers her with a kiss and it is all she needs. (Smutty, cute stuff I don't know how to write. Sorry guys.)

Regina is lying on Robin's chest and he's hugging her by the waist, both silent until Robin decides to speak "I love you, Regina, and I know you do too, I saw it today. Please, don't leave." Regina speaks in a tone so low that Robin almost didn't hear her "I don't know."

That is already something for Robin. Regina was decided to leave a few hours ago but now she isn't. They're quiet again, Robin is about to fall asleep when he hears an "I love you too." And those words put a smile on Robin's face, he'll make sure to stay with Regina tomorrow but now he'll sleep happy.


	5. A happy surprise

p data-p-id="0cd814ca25cffe7913e515f4f7a5085f"strongAll mistakes are mine/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4e28b3cbf4402c604e846848fe87c5c3"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="1dcd654a1eff64232f0b5949ddb5b361"After a long car ride not knowing where they're going Robin finally parks at the stables, "Robin, what are we doing here?" Regina asks him. Robin brought her here without telling where they're going, said it was a surprise even though he knows Regina hates surprises./p  
p data-p-id="fb3443cb06100d59fbd0835d4defe951""I can't hide it anymore, can I? You were so happy the other day when you told me about Rocinante and how much you loved riding. I also remembered that one time I saw you riding in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year. Wanted to see that face again."/p  
p data-p-id="35c1ba5259b7f4e9918f09514b44c893""When did you see me riding?" Regina had been very cautious during that year so nobody would see her in her old clothes going to the stables, she went in the early mornings when everybody was asleep./p  
p data-p-id="76efea778dc33159730bfdde8ecd66f9""I'm an early riser." Robin says with a grin. Regina rolls her eyes at him but immediately follows him. There are two horses already ready, they feed them some apples and then they're off to ride. Robin challenges her to a little race to the forest./p  
p data-p-id="46f80227b773dfd0ce460a8131d3c8f5"That's how they spend their morning, laughing and challenging each other, it's almost noon and they stopped in a little picnic Robin prepared for them. Regina rolls her eyes again but can't stop the smile that follows./p  
p data-p-id="d138f936a1e0e83838996eae17a90865""He's yours." Robin tells her suddenly "What?" Regina asks surprised and not understanding very well what Robin is trying to tell her "The horse. I want you to be able to come here and do what you like, to be happy and I want to see that happy, smiling face more often. And don't argue with me Regina, it's a gift."/p  
p data-p-id="c0c56bddfb8d85362e2ad32a47b6f59c"Regina suppresses what, he thinks, is a protest and kisses him. "I love you, Robin."/p  
p data-p-id="7b91a45ca1c3ca035904125edf334001""I love you too, milady."/p 


	6. Memories

**Hi, sorry for not updating, it's been a hard time for me and I didn't feel like writing but I'm coming back to normal.**

 **I have to say that if you like Leopold better not read this one because I don't like him and this contains some "hate"? I don't know what to call it but it's a head canon most of us OQ shippers have and I think you know what I'm referring to.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **-x-**

They're cuddling in the vault, away from everyone. Somehow they start talking about their lives in the Enchanted Forest. Robin tells her about his young self, his days of thievery, even his story with Marian and, of course, Roland. His life seemed happy, hers, on the other hand, wasn't. Regina tells him a little of her childhood, a few happy moments with Daddy her Mother never knew about. Tells him about Rocinante and how she felt free when she rode, her littles escapades with Daniel.

Regina's happy face disappeared on the next sentence, "Then mother made me marry the king and… well, you pretty much know the rest." Robin hugged her tighter. Regina never told him how her life as a Queen was while the king was still alive but he could imagine, the king was on his forties or fifties when Regina was barely eighteen. Only the thought of it made his blood boil. To his surprise, Regina spoke again. "My wedding night was the worst. He went to my room and forced me to... he raped me, that and many other nights. People saw him as the kind and caring king but he was anything but that to me, I was just a toy to him. Even after I killed him he still haunted me on my nightmares for a long time."

Robin hugged her even tighter and pressed kisses to her hair. Regina started to cry then and Robin let her, let her relieve her pain and cry all the unshed tears while he reassured her that that isn't her life anymore, she has him and the boys and they won't let anything bad happen to her ever again.


	7. Christmas morning

**It's midnight where I live and I finally finished this RegalBeliever drabble I've had in mind all week, hope you like it.**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **PS: I'm terrible at naming chapters (which probably you already notice) so don't pay much attention to the title and concentrate on the drabble. I'm already warning that'll be probably a time where i'll put "Nameless drabble 1" or something. OKAY enough, I'll let you read**

 **-x-**

It's officially Christmas, Regina wakes up about midnight to check if a six-year-old Henry is asleep so she can put the presents under the tree. She is about to open Henry's door when she sees him moving on the stairs. He is hidden on a dark spot under a blanket and with a flashlight in his hands, the moonlight illuminating his face. 'He's waiting for Santa.' Regina guesses with a smile appearing on her face.

Regina goes to him and asks him what is he doing up so late "I'm waiting for Santa! I want to meet him." Henry answers. Regina tells him that, even if he stays awake all night, Santa knows when the kids are sleeping and he won't come if they are awake. Henry reluctantly goes to bed because he really wanted to meet Santa, but his mother assures him it'll be worth it and promises to make hot chocolate in the morning.

A few hours later, Henry excitedly jumps into Regina's bed because he saw a lot of presents underneath the tree. He's opening the second present with his name in it when Regina gives him the warm mug of chocolate she promised him last night. That's how they spend their morning, opening presents and drinking hot chocolate in pajamas and Regina couldn't be anymore grateful for his little prince.


	8. I'm happy because

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!**

 **Hope you had an amazing Christmas and I hope you enjoy this drabble because is my gift to you even though it doesn't have anything to do with xmas.**

 **I wanted to publish this yesterday but tbh, I didn't finish it, I'm a terrible writer XD**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **-x-**

Regina had surprised him with dinner that night, she was finishing setting the table when Robin got home. Regina made lasagna, Robin's favorite, he noticed they were half through their meal and Regina hadn't brought the wine which was strange, she usually opens a bottle of wine for these occasions, but Robin didn't think about it much. After dessert they went to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, Regina cuddling on Robin's chest. "You know, we haven't play 'I'm happy because…' in a while."

'I'm happy because…' is a game Robin invented for Regina during the missing year, he found her crying for Henry once and told her to think of three thing that made her happy or at least smile during the week, it was their ritual to do it every week after that.

"And you want to play it now?"

"Why not, want to start?"

"Okay, I'm happy because we went riding the other day." They each said four more things until it was Regina's last turn.

"I'm happy because…" she turned to look at Robin in the eyes and said: "I'm pregnant."

"What? Really?" Regina only nodded, a huge smile on her face, "But a thought you couldn't…"

"Me too, I went to the doctor to be sure and he confirmed it. I'm pregnant." Robin pressed a kiss to her lips and hugged her tight, tears starting to fall through their cheeks. Robin pressed a hand on Regina's still flat stomach, they couldn't be any happier than in that moment.

 **PS: could you give me some prompts please? because I'm running out of ideas, and nothing smutty please, you saw what happened in "All I ask"**


	9. One shot

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN 10 DAYS ALREADY!**

 **I want to apologize for not updating since Christmas, like I said I few drabbles before, it's been a hard time for me and it's like I'm realizing it just now so I've been spending more time with my family and less time writing and in social media. I hope you understand. And I want to make up for you with a long update so finished this One-shot I had for a year or so. Enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **PS: Adele's "All I ask" inspired this one too so that's why it is so similar to the drabble but it is not the one-shot I was referring to.**

 **-x-**

It's been four years since that night, four years in England and four years that Regina could not get Robin out of her mind.

That night is a treasure for Regina, even though she tries to deny it, but it is also one of her most painful memories.

-x-

Regina had everything ready for her travel the next day and was about to go to bed when she hears someone knocking at her door. Who could be at that time of the night? When she opens the door she sees Robin standing on the other side. Regina can't say a word because Robin's lips are instantly on hers, she responds to the kiss with equal passion after a moment of realization of what was happening.

That kiss brings so many memories to Regina of a year ago when they were a couple, they were happy together until one day they realized that what they had was momentary and wouldn't work as a long term relationship. They decided to break up even when they couldn't love each other more at the time.

They break the kiss for air but their foreheads are still touching.

"I…" Robin tries to speak but Regina interrupts him.

"I know." She cuts him not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence because she's sure she will break down into tears if he says it.

Regina takes a step back and hugs herself, not able to look him in the eyes for what she's going to say next.

"We can't be together, Robin, we both know it wouldn't work. Please, leave."

She's grabbing the door now to urge him to leave.

"Regina…" he tries to speak once more but Regina interrupts him again.

"Now, Robin." She says on a firm tone, still not looking him in the eyes. Robin doesn't know what else to say so he does as she asks and leaves.

That is the last time they had seen each other.

-x-

When she had just arrived everything reminded her of Robin, mostly because Robin is English. She couldn't even date any one because, unconsciously, she compared them to him.

But that is the past, she stopped picturing Robin in all the man she dated long ago and now has a real relationship.

Regina met Daniel Colter three years ago at Mal's birthday party. They started hanging out like friends for a few months until he asked her for a formal date, after that they were officially a couple and have been together since.

She still remember her relationship with Robin sometimes but hasn't let it get in the way of her actual relationship. Everything was perfect.

Except for that day.

Regina had woken up late that morning and was rushing around her apartment grabbing her things. There was a lot more people than usual in the coffee shop. When she finally got her cappuccino someone ran into her, literally, and made her spill her coffee all over her shirt.

She was about to yell at whoever made her spill her coffee but when she looked up Regina saw the one and only Robin Locksley.

All her words disappeared from her mind when she saw him there. Regina didn't know what to do or say, she was just staring at him while Robin was apologizing. Regina made some gestures with her hands and walked to her office as fast as she could hoping Robin didn't recognized her. Wrong. She had barely given a few steps when Robin was calling her name.

"Regina! Regina!" She tried to ignore him, make like she couldn't hear him but he was faster than her so he soon reached her and grabbed her by the arm. She turned around and was facing him now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hiding her fear and trying to look surprised.

"I came back a few months ago" he answered "I lost my job and decided to come back here to look for a new one, and also have a fresh start. I wasn't expecting to find you in this place, though. It's nice to see you again.

"Well, you ruined my breakfast so if you want this conversation to continue you'd better order a new coffee" she ordered, her initial fear fading

"Waiter, a coffee for the lady and another one for me"

After a few minutes, sips of coffee and memories from their time together, the original tension gave way to a more relaxed chat as not foretell after the original incident.

"What have been of your life?" Regina finally asked.

"The short version, there was a reduction in staff and I was among the people who got fired. It wasn't my best year. What about you?" he continued "How has been everything around since you moved here?"

"For me things couldn't be better. I was a little scare at first but my family support, although from afar, and the new colleagues' trust has been essential for me to get comfortable here."

"That's great!"

When everything pointed to a very nice chat, a phone call to Regina put an end to the conversation. "Sorry, they're waiting for me. I should go" Regina lowered her gaze avoiding eye contact and trying to get out of the place as soon as she could. What seemed like a very entertaining conversation just suffered a sudden end.

Robin understood that whoever called her was more than a simple colleague, but also understood that their conversation, even though unexpected, had to end.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, almost begging.

"I don't know… my agenda is quite busy lately." She excused herself, somewhat fearful that Daniel could know about this. Like between them could still be something left after their break up five years ago and the kiss a year after that.

"It's been a nice surprise finding you" she hurried the goodbye.

"You too, and sorry for making you spill your coffee earlier, although… I do hope we see each other again." Robin insisted one more time. Regina gave him a half smile, turned around and left the cafeteria leaving Robin with his coffee still in hand, a smile on his lips and the hope of seeing her again.


End file.
